When Universes Collide
by FowlFanKid13
Summary: A crazy crossover between Harry Potter, Avengers, Danny Phantom, Fairly Odd Parents, Artemis Fowl, Legend of Korra, Gravity Falls, Percy Jackson and Hunger Games! When these 9 universes collide to defeat a power hungry enemy, who brought them together for a reason, is it possible they can survive thier wrath? Can they even survive each other?
1. Chapter 1

(A/N)... Very strange idea that's been in my head awhile. Hope it turns out okay! Might abandon it if not. It is a viable option. I hope y'all like it though! Review on what you think. Now, read!

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Timmy Turner had a miserable childhood. Parents who neglected him without meaning to. An evil babysitter tormenting him for no good reason. A big bad bully who hit him for wearing a pink hat. Dorky friends who's lives seemed so much better.

And then, Wanda and Cosmo showed up. They were like his ray of sunshine in a storm, his one hope of a better life than this. And they loved him. Unlike the love anyone else has ever given Timmy. And he loved them back. They were a happy family.

Even if they would disappear when Timmy was thirteen. But he imagined a better life then. He wasn't worried, only sad. But he chose to focus on the happy moments. All the crazy adventures, each one better than the next. But one day, he had an adventure that was almost too crazy to be told.

* * *

Danny Fenton was only fourteen when he got turned into a half ghost. He wasn't prepared for the responsibility, or the needs he was deprived of, like sleep and school.

He was so amazingly grateful for all of his ghostly and human friends. Without them, he felt like he would just crash at any moment, no longer able to hold the weight of the town's criticism and expectations. They were like supports made for his burdens.

Another thing he didn't expect and was grateful to his friends for was an adventure one fateful Friday, after explaining everything to his parents.

* * *

Artemis Fowl was a genius, known as a prodigy since age three, when he could correctly recite all the capitals of every city in the US. It was a very lonely life to live, expected to be a perfect, polished genius gentleman. All the time.

Until he met Holly Short.

She was incredible. Invincible. Could do anything. She showed him how to have fun, to be daring and bold, just like an LEP officer. How not to pretend to be perfect and instead be himself. He felt that, with her, he could literally do anything and still have the upper hand. Until one fateful night in the garden.

* * *

Korra was the next Avatar. Yes! She was so, so excited. She was ready to kick evil butt!

But she wasn't ready for the crazy deeds she needed to achieve. At first, Oman haunted her nightmares every night. That terrible moment when she had lost most if her bending would always replay in her head, and she'd wake up screaming.

Then Unalock nearly destroyed her, and managed to sever her connection with her past lives. Then, she was afraid to sleep at all, partially from fear of nightmares, partially from fear of attack at night. Tenzon practically drugged her after her fifth time falling asleep at breakfast.

Sahere poisoned her and then Quivera practically destroyed her entire home. After that, the only way she could be forced to sleep was with a lot of Tauf and professional therapy and Lynn Baifong sleeping in the room next to her.

Was she really ready to take on this next adventure?

* * *

Dipper and Mabel Pines had such boring lives. They were practically the same person over here, and nothing to satisfy thier yearn for mystery and fun. Until they visited thier Grunkle Stan's Mystery Shack.

The Journals were probably the best thing that had ever happened to the duo, besides the people they met in Gravity Falls. All the adventure in those Journals was literally at thier fingertips.

And as soon as they met the Author, thier Grunkle's brother, they tackled even more demons and monsters and weirdness. And they loved it all.

So this next adventure they welcomed with wide, wide arms.

* * *

Harry Potter was singled out at birth. He had absolutely no normal teenager time, if being a Wizarding teen was the norm, always on the run from a maniac murderer whose name rhymed with "Moldy Short", Death Eaters, and crazy fan girls.

He almost has died countless times, survived two Avada Kenvadras cast by the same person, and witnessed many friends lost in a Wizarding world war.

He had enough adventure for one lifetime. He certainly didn't want, or need, this one.

* * *

Percy Jackson received the shock of his life when he realized that he was a Demi God. He never expected anyone like him could fulfill prophecies, battle Titans, and meet Gods.

He never expected to "get the girl", a very pretty and intelligent girl. He also never expected to become a hero. In that lonely apartment life with his mom, he never expected any of this.

He also never expected the challenges he would have to face. His life was jam packed with prejudice and discovery and betrayal and the expectations of everyone else around him. Being a hero meant he had to be some sort of perfect savior, all the time. Anything less was unacceptable. And it was SO tiring.

Why would he want another bar to be reached?

* * *

Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark have lied, been lied to, manipulated and received the same, cheated and avoided almost certain death. They were toppled a government together, found a secret district, and witnessed many deaths.

They had seen so, so much for kids thier age. But again, they grew up in Panem, where a greedy government controlled 12 districts, the one they lived in very poor. This government, centered in the Capitol (which were the very upperclassmen), legalized child slaughter. For entertainment.

Needless to say, they were pretty worn out, done with the active life. So why did this need to come rolling around?

* * *

The Avengers tried not to make things worse. But apparently, it wasn't enough; property damage was a serious issue. As if saving thousands of lives wasn't worth it.

They had been through a lot together. From crazy, power hungry psychopaths to on-off heroes to the News and thier reporters' one-track opinions. They had recieved so many wounds, mentally and physically, that they were quite literally scarred for life. Just another part of the job.

One of the many, many parts. Pleasing the public. Saving lives while risking their own. Figuring out plots and creating their own. Et cetera.

Unfortunately, this adventure was another part of this tedious work.

* * *

End, for now!

* * *

(A/N) yay! Ok, please tell me your thoughts. This is a WIP, so I'll need as much support as possible! Thanks, guys, and I love y'all, so much!

Chips and guacamole,

FowlFanKid13


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N) Hey guys! I realized that a few Fandoms might be unfamiliar to others. I'm sorry about that. Most are pretty popular but a few others aren't as well known. Internet research always helps, if you guys need it. Again, I'm sorry. But I hope you enjoy the story, and this chapter, anyway! I know I've been a while :( Enjoy!

OH YEA, FORGOT: DISCLAIMER: I OWN ABSOLUTELY NONE OF THESE CHARACTERS! I ONLY OWN THE (VERY EXPIREMENTAL) PLOT...

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

He laughed as he escaped his tiny prison. He knew his keeper expected his escape, so it was confusing as to why he was allowed to leave. But still, he was finally free! And spending enough time in his keeper's lair helped him formulate his perfect plan, one that seemed cliché but would prove effective.

He wasn't the only villain, especially in all timelines and universes. If a select few were brought together... All he needed was a way. Luckily, his keeper was also the Keeper of Time...

He laughed once more as he flew through a portal that looked like a TV screen.

* * *

Clockwork knew exactly what was going on. And he certainly wasn't allowed to interfere, according to the Observants. He had had an unpleasant meeting with the blasted one eyed idiots after he tried, explaining to them the absolute danger of the escapee and his plan.

Of course, the Observants didn't really care about anything but THIER world. They allowed one thing: Clockwork send humans to do the job instead. Of course; using humans to do their dirty work.

With a sigh, Clockwork mulled over the fact one more time, making sure everything was in order. If all these villains came from different universes, including his own, then he needed humans who were experienced with these specific people. People from that universe. He smiled as he saw who Dan Phantom picked as his entourage. He knew exactly who to send where.

This was going to be fun. Clockwork suddenly felt sadistic, and winced. Anyway, to carry out the plan of his own...

* * *

In eight universes, a portal to another universe opened up.

In those eight, sixteen people were sucked into these portals.

In those sixteen, all of them were bewildered and confused beyond belief.

All of them were in Ireland, separated, but all near a very huge mansion, which everyone called Fowl Manor.

* * *

Artemis Fowl walked along Holly Short in his family's garden. It's size was so huge it seemed to be more of a park, and the moonlight illustrated all the eye-catching plants wonderfully. It was a peaceful place, and it was where Artemis tried to regain his lost memories (lost after his spirit entered a clone after his original body died... That's sounds so messed up). What he was trying to recover was being animatedly retold to him by Holly, a fairy of the LEPrecon, or Lower Elements Police.

It all seemed to be like old tales, stories in books. Never real. Artemis had regained some memory, small snippets of his life. But they weren't the crazy adventures Holly described. They were his past; his childhood, his mistakes. And then there were his feelings. They came back so strongly. He remembered sobbing over a dying Butler... His family had found him crying in a bathroom. Extremely strange and terrifying for them.

Those feelings came as an urge, so strong they couldn't be resisted.

And unfortunately, another came to him in the middle of Holly describing thier first adventure together, traces of bitterness in her voice. He remembered barely escaping being mauled to death, Holly's lips against his. He then remembered thier last kiss, right on her forehead. And suddenly, he needed to do it again.

He needed to kiss Holly.

Artemis looked at her small, defined face, resisting this huge wave of desire. But Artemis knew from experience he could only hold out for so long.

"-nd we put a Time Stop around your manor, but yo-" Holly's speech was halted by Artemis' soft lips, pressed against hers. Holly stood, frozen, as Artemis tentatively kissed her, eyes closed. And then, as soon as it started, the awkward embrace ended, leaving a tomato red Artemis and a very, very bewildered Holly.

"W- Wha? What was that?" Holly spluttered. "D'Arvit... Artemis!"

But Artemis wouldn't answer, looking at the ground, chagrin very obvious. "I had to," Artemis said in a small voice. "Another one of those overwhelming feeling shenanigans. It was nothing. Forget it ever had happened."

Artemis walked briskly away, towards his mansion. Holly felt a surge of deep guilt. She just humiliated Artemis about something that was extremely hard for him to control. And she couldn't deny that, well... Maybe that kiss wasn't so bad.

"Wait! Artemis!" Holly called desperately, but he was gone. Holly hung her head and plopped down onto the grass, grayish in the moonlight. She knew are needed to return to the manor soon, or her mini family (which consisted of Butler, Juliet, Foaly, Julius Root, and Artemis) would worry, with one exception.

After a few minutes, Holly sighed, and picked herself off the ground. She was a trained and battle experienced LEP officer, and yet she couldn't face one teenaged boy. How absurd. Yet the absurdity changed nothing in her heart.

Holly finally made it to the mansion, and walked in, allowed by Artemis himself to enter at any time. As she trudged toward the dining room, she heard Mrs. Fowl exclaim, "Who the hell ARE you people?"

Holly rushed in to find about fifteen unrecognized faces, different ages and genders, some floating, some glowing, one doing both, some in armor and battle suits, teens with weird getups, and a duo with a strange journal, all staring at her as she entered. Artemis had his head in his hands, and Butler was holding them at gunpoint. Holly sighed. "Just great. Another crazy thing to deal with."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

Whoever was transported through a portal couldn't tell you why they felt inclined to knock on the huge doors of Fowl Manor.

Danny Phantom, Dani Phantom, Mabel and Dipper Pines, Harry Potter, Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, Natalia Romanova, Timmy Turner, Wanda and Cosmos, Avatar Korra, Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark. Sixteen people who never expected to be transported to another universe.

Artemis Fowl, a boy who never thought HIS universe would be the one chosen for this task.

And all for what? Why? When luck was considered...

It couldn't be good, not at all.


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N) I am a terrible critic of my own writing. I'm also pretty sure y'all felt the same way when I say:

THE CHAPTERS WERE TOO SHORT AND AMOUNT OF PLOT SUCKY.

I will try to improve it with this chapter! Thanks to all my wonderful supporters! Your reviews were kind and encouraging. Thanks again! Now, onto the chapters!

* * *

Chapter 3 (IMPROVED CHAPTERS FROM HERE ON OUT)

* * *

Artemis looked up to see Holly standing outside of the huge dining room. He looked away as quickly as he saw her. He looked to his unexpected company next, and six ghed. "Well, do answer my mother's question. You intrude on our estate and will not give us a valid reason, and it is unjust."

"Your talking about unjust?" A floating, glowing boy with stark white hair rolled his eyes. This boy reminded him a lot of Vlad, only tinier and younger. And non ghost.

"I don't even know where I am!" The boy cried, his voice echoing. "This is as weird for you as it is for me." He glared with his neon eyes at Artemis, who narrowed his mismatched eyes and glared back.

"Says the boy who's glowing and floating," Avatar Korra snorted. This elected a giggle from a set of twins, one a boy with a hat and a weird old journal, another with a sweater and... Sequins all over her face? The laugh that followed came from a boy with a pink hat. "I'm not the only one!" The glowing boy snorted indignantly, pointing to the pink and green floating fairy creatures.

"Haha, yea! Creepy hot vampire dude, glowing fairy people and cute ghost boy!" The sweater girl cried. The boy twin shushed her and looked embarrassed. Her remark made Juliet giggle, along with a red head with a black body suit. A little floating girl, who looked exactly like the ghostly boy, flew over (to everyone's astonishment) over and sat on the boy's shoulder. "I dunno. If he was cute, Sam might've kissed him already!" She sang, dodging a flick from a blushing ghost boy. This made the twin girl frown.

Harry Potter looked around. "Well, I suppose I'll start off. I'm Harry Potter. I dunno how I got here, except for that there was medallion around my neck, and next thing you know I see a huge hole. And then I'm standing in front of a _friendly_ centaur for a change." The scarred boy looked pointedly towards Foaly. A boy with a ballpoint pen and a blonde girl behind him exchanged glances. "Well, at least he isn't as much of a wise ass as Chiron." The boy smirked, and the girl laughed.

Harry's statement passed around, the only thing being changed was the name. Mabel and Dipper Pines were the two twins. Dipper refused to say anything about the journal in his hands however. Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, Natalia Romanova (the red head)were agents from New York, in what Artemis was theorizing a completely different universe. It honestly wasn't surprising to him. They were from SHEILD, an organization.

Timmy Turner, Wanda, Cosmos were, in this order, the pink hatted boy and two wish granting fairies. To prove it, Timmy wished for chocolate ice cream all around. Avatar Korra, a teenage girl who controlled the four elements (water, earth, fire, air), cheered along with Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. They were half God, half human hybrids, or demigods, related to Zeus and Athena respectively. Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark spent twenty minutes explaining Panem and the Hunger Games, in which all of the other members looked kind of green.

They all described the exact same thing Harry had. Except Danny and Dani. "I'm Danny. Well, where I come from, and you probably won't believe me, but ghosts are kinda common."

Everyone stood there, shocked momentarily (except for Harry Potter), before: "Well, we've seen much weirder." Came from the twin boy. Everyone nodded in agreement. Danny moved on: "There's this time ghost called Clockwork-"

"Time ghost? As in controller of time? But that isn't scientifically possible." Artemis interjected. Danny huffed. "Well, it is where I come from, okay? And trust me, I've seen much crazier sh- stuff. So just roll with it." Danny faltered, choosing to keep his mouth clean for the sake of the little girl back on his shoulders.

The girl continued from there. "So I'm Dani with an "I"! Hey people. Annnyyyway, so basically he showed up and put these medallions on us. They help us be aware when he stops time."

Artemis was itching to ask questions.

"And he kinda just shoved us through a time portal to here!" Dani finished. Mabel blurted out, "So are you ghosts? I think that what happened to you was probably what happened to us, right? How come you look so much the same? How come-" Dipper had to cover her mouth to shut her up.

Dani responded with, "Yes, yes again, and... That's complicated." She started to fidget. "We're here for a while!" Mabel exclaimed. Dipper shot her a look. Danny started to look uncomfortable as well. Korra interjected. "That's not important. What's important is why we're here. And you still have to introduce yourselves!" Korra gestured towards Artemis and his family and friends. Danny and Dani both shot her identical looks of gratitude. She smiled back.

"I'm Artemis Fowl Junior, and this is my mother and father, Angeline and Artemis Fowl Senior." Artemis then nodded to Foaly... instead of Holly. It stung her bad, even if she didn't know whether it was intentional or not. "I'm Foaly, centaur and most genius techie you will ever meet! And this is Holly Short, who lives up to her name as a puny pixie-" Foaly was cut off by a hard sock to the donkey side. "OW!" The pompous centaur cried in disdain.

"Im Juliet! Sister to Butler over here."

"Butler?" Peeta asked skeptically. "I can kill you in 100 different ways with a the materials on me." Butler threatened, only trying to be scary. "I can shoot you dead in the eye in the dark at the twitch of a finger." Katniss replied and stepped slightly in front of Peeta. "Touché," Butler smiled. Katniss didn't respond.

"Okaaay! Anyway, we need to figure out exactly why we are here, instead of exchanging death threats and scaring the hell out of all of us! Sound good? Good." Tony Stark intervened. All of the guests in the room turned towards him. "Because we have any idea," Timmy said in his squeaky voice. "We may not know who you are, or why you are here. But why did you come here, exactly? In an unknown home, with no idea what you were doing?" Mr Fowl's voice was dangerously low.

All the occupants of the room looked at each other. "Your house called to me. I can't really explain it." Harry fidgeted. To his ultimate suprise, everyone else other than the fairies and Fowls slowly nodded. Holly sighed. "You guys are so creepy when you do that."

* * *

Artemis was in his room. All of the unexpected guests had gotten rooms for the night, as per hospitality rules. But after, thier stay would be determined tomorrow. The pale youth's head was swimming as he tried to make sense of it all.

It was entirely possible that thier universes had connected. He had experience in the alternate dimension area. But the likelihood of at least eight groups of people all coming here at the same time...

The percentage was infinitesimal.

He sighed as he heard laughter outside, realizing that the big group of strangers had met outside. He guessed they weren't the only ones who couldn't sleep.

Artemis flopped back down onto his bed. Whatever was happening, he knew that this event of sorts was intentional. He also knew the world was changing extremely fast. His only question was:

How to keep up?

* * *

(A/N) Hope you like the character bonding.

Love and peace,

FowlFanKid13, who wishes she was not such a lazy preteen. XD


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N) Im back, people! And ready to rock. Heres the long, LONG awaited next Chapter! Thanks to my amazing supporters!

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

"You may stay, until we can figure out a way to get you to your respective universes." Artemis winced. He had many resources to do so, but was honestly worried at such a formidable task. Would the resources be enough? A collective cheer went through the new guests. They spread out through the house, trying to help out in any way possible to repay the debt they were in.

Danny stopped next to Artemis. "Hey, Artemis." Artemis, deciding not to hold a grudge, said, "Hello, Danny." Danny shifted his feet, which were currently on the ground. "Do you know of any ice cream places around here?" Artemis quirked a brow at the strange request, but led him to one of the many computers in the manor.

"Where is your ghostly twin?" Artemis gave a slight smile. Danny smiled back. "Playing with the actual twins. They're a good pair, them two." Artemis nodded at the information. He showed Danny a map online to the nearest ice cream place, and Danny proceeded to thank him very much, which was odd.

As Danny flew off, Artemis went to talk to Korra. He was very intrigued by her amazing abilities, currently being demonstrated to a small group of strangers. Timmy was included in the group. "Timmy," Artemis looked down, "don't you want to play with Dani, Mabel, and- what was it? Dipper?" Timmy shook his head. "They'll call me a freak. They know my biggest secret already and not my personality." Artemis stared at him. "The glowing, flying girl who is currently talking to a girl with jewels on her face and a boy who has a strange attachment to a book are going to call you a freak?" He deadpanned. Timmy grinned, and ran off, his fairy companions smiling gratefully at Artemis before disappearing. Artemis felt strangely happy, doing two favors in five minutes.

"Korra. May you please explain your powers? They are terribly interesting." This question from Artemis led into a long, animated discussion about her universe, the four nations, avatars, and bending. In the middle of it, Holly decided to walk in, only to find a smiling Artemis and an animated Korra enjoying a conversation together. Holly felt a pang of guilt and jealously, glued to the spot. What should she do?

Just as she was turning away, she caught a glimpse of Artemis looking at her. She promptly walked out, only to hear a very rare sound: Artemis laughing at something someone said. She walked off, angry and miserable, guilty and sad. She decided to busy herself trying to find all the objects on her invisible scavenger hunt list. An original painting? Check, duh. A piece of china? Check x100. A family photo? It took some searching, but eventually, she ended up in a secluded study, where she found a photo of a toddler Artemis and a younger Angeline, laughing happily together in what looked like the garden. THE garden, she realized, and with a sick feeling, walked out of the study unseen.

She got halfway down the hall before she heard a scream, and she rushed to the source, only to find Artemis, Korra, and the SHIELD agents rushing in as well. When they entered the room, they saw Timmy and the twins staring at Dani hugging Danny tightly. "Thank you thank you thank you!" The girl screamed, excited about what was in her hand. Danny laughed. "Anything for you, Dani." He held her like a child as she held her ice cream in a to go bowl like one as well. Everyone looked at the pair, who looked remarkably twin like. It was strange, the way he held her, like the girl was his own, only it wasn't possible with their ages.

"We thought something terrible happened to you guys!" Korra conplained, breaking the scene's mood. Danny rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. "Sorry bout that. She gets real happy about the smallest things." He tickled her, making her squim away, shaking with laughter. Natalie smiled at the cuteness. Artemis examined the fact that he bought her ice cream knowing it would make her insanely happy, among the other aforementioned facts about their relationship, and concluded Danny thought himself a father figure at the least to the girl. It would explain the looks, butthe ages were impossible to get around.

Tony sighed. "Danny, Cosmo, Wanda, can you come here? We are trying to gather the semi-adults of the group to discuss something." Danny nodded, gingerly set Dani down, and glided over to the group of "semi-adults". "Who d'we need?" He asked. Artemis listed off the names: "Katniss and Peeta, Butler and Juliet, my mother and father, Harry, Percy, and Annabeth." Danny nodded. "Got it." And before anyone could ask, he zoomed off amazingly fast, leaving everyone stricken.

"When do you think he'll be back?" Steve asked, quiet almost the entire time Artemis had known him. Doing a quick calculation, Artemis declared, "Now." And there Danny was, looking exhilarated after flying in. "They're coming," He said, not out of breath at all. The group awkwardly stared at him, until Cosmo said, "Why aren't you in the flying Olympics?" Wanda flicked him. "Because there's no such thing, love." Natalie laughed. Unbeknownst to them, as the rest of the group piled in, only to be led to the computer room, the four children followed to eavesdrop.

"It's scary there are eight adults out of, like, twenty, and a centaur." Tony examined his group. All the legal minors exchanged mischevious glances, making Tony regret his wisecrack. Meanwhile, Foaly was mortally offended. "Do I not count?" Holly shook her head at his antics. "Of course you do, big guy." Holly hugged his leg, and glanced at Artemis. She would admit, his jealousy would be nice, but he was paying her no mind, smiling at Korra for some reason. Holly felt like this was nothing more than she deserved, and looked dejectedly at Tony.

"We should discuss why we are here, I think. Maybe the ghost boy there can help out." Everyone looked at Danny, who surprisingly didn't squirm. "Clockwork sent us here for a reason. He also chose US for a reason. The only thing is why he chose us, then maybe we can figure out why he sent us." Everyone thought about this. "What do we have in common?" Steve thought aloud.

"WE all have battle experience. Timmy, I'd say your anti faries count." Dani barged in. Danny shook his head, not at all surprised she was eavesdropping. "How would you know that?" Dani grinned. "I ask around, Danny! Everyone is interesting here. Well, 'cept for Dipper." The mentioned boy gave a cry of protest to the teasing. Katniss sat up rigid, and Peeta turned white.

"What's wrong, Katniss, Peeta?" Harry asked. "Why would Clockwork need a bunch of fighters..." Peeta started. Mabel's breath caught.

"Unless we had to fight something?"


End file.
